Segredo de um Segundo Ano
by Sack
Summary: Slash


Segredos de um Segundo ano

**N/A: **Este primeiro capítulo acontece durante o segundo ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Mais precisamente, no auge dos ataques contra alunos da escola, quando ninguém podia andar pelos corredores sem ser acompanhado por um professor.

Está Fic é do gênero Slash, por isso, se você se sente ofendido com esse material, ou é menor de 18 anos, recomendamos que não a leia, caso contrário, boa leitura.

**Cap. 1- A Sala do Prazer **

Era uma noite bastante agradável na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ao contrário do clima, não tinha nada de agradável em nenhum dos rostos das pessoas naquele salão, pelo contrário, era um clima de medo ansiedade e desconfiança que habitava não só a Grifinória, mas toda Hogwarts.

O que se comentava entre os alunos daquele salão, era sempre algo ligado a Câmara Secreta e quem era o causador daquele problema. O máximo que as pessoas conseguiam desviar do assunto era para comentar os deveres, algumas notícias do Profeta Diário, e mais nada.

Se tinha uma pessoa que não agüentava mais esse ar de medo e insegurança, era Harry Potter, um garoto órfão que cursava o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Harry não agüentava mais ouvir comentários sobre essa tal Câmara dos Segredos, e o pior era que não tinha para onde fugir. Os alunos estavam proibidos de andarem nos corredores da escola sem estar acompanhado por algum professor.

- Eu desisto! - Disse Harry desistindo de fazer o seu dever de História da Magia e jogando seu pergaminho e sua pena para longe da mesa. - Eu não agüento mais esse lugar!

- Calma Harry. - Disse Hermione tentando salvar o seu pergaminho, que caíra com a braçada de Harry por cima da mesa. - Você está estressado, olhe, copie de mim.

- Oba! - Falou Rony arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de Mione e começando a copiar.

- Não é para você, imbecil! - Disse Mione, com um olhar de severa, que parecia bastante com o olhar da professora McGonagal quando zangada. - É para o Harry.

- E porque ele pode copiar e eu não posso? - Retrucou Rony.

Pronto... Começara a discursam entre os dois. Harry não conseguia acreditar. Estava no maior mal humor, o maior que ele já tivera em toda sua vida, e para completar ainda mais, tinha que presenciar a briga de seus dois melhores amigos. Isso estava deixando Harry num mal humor tão grande, que ele estava quase explodindo.

- Parem vocês dois, AGORA! - Rony e Mione pararam de brigar, mas não foi só os dois que pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, praticamente todo o salão olhou em volta de Harry, o que deixou ele mais vermelho do que o suéter que Rony estava usando.

- Calma Harry. - Disse Rony num tom de voz bastante baixo. - O que está acontecendo com você hoje?

- Eu...Eu estou bem. - Disse Harry sentando novamente na cadeira e olhando os rostos curiosos que não paravam de olhar para ele. Harry estava tão nervoso que sentiu vontade de levantar e gritar em voz alta, " o que é? Porque vocês estão olhando? Perderam alguma coisa?" Mas achou melhor não falar isso.

- Dá para ver que você está... - Falou Rony num tom sarcástico.

- Harry? - Chamou Mione, deixando de fazer o exercício, e agora olhando diretamente para ele. - Conta pra gente o que você tem.

- Eu vou dar umas voltas por aí. - Disse Harry levantando da cadeira. - Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui.

- Você está louco Harry. - Falou Mione se levantando rapidamente para impedir a passagem de Harry. - É proibido ficar andando pelos corredores sem a presença de um professor!

- Legal Harry. - Disse Rony se levantando também. - Eu vou com você!

- Ha, mas não vai mesmo! - Hermione voltara a brigar com Rony, só que dessa vez, Harry até agradeceria, pois ele pode sair da sala Comunal sem ter de ouvir os berros de Hermione.

Harry desceu alguns degraus da escada, até desaparecer completamente qualquer som dos alunos no salão e o castelo ficar completamente silencioso, como Harry nunca vira antes, com o leve som, apenas, do fogo queimando nas lareiras e nas tochas.

Era uma paz absoluta no castelo,era até gostoso ficar alí, se não fosse pelo ligeiro medo que dava ficar naquele castelo sombrio. Naquele momento, Harry sentiu medo der ouvir novamente aquela voz sombria que estava escutando a meses, mas para sua alegria, ele não ouviu.

Harry estava descendo as escadas, não tinha noção de que andar estava e nem para onde estava indo, a única coisa que ele conseguia perceber era que chovia naquele momento. Ele conseguia ouvir o som das gotas de chuva se colidindo com o chão do jardim , conseguia até ouvir, que de muito longe, a água da chuva estava se encontrando com a água do lago na entrada de Hogwarts. Harry ficou ocupado, apenas ouvindo o som da chuva por vários minutos, ele não queria pensar em mais nada, ele estava cansado de pensar, Harry queria apenas parar para não pensar em nada, pois se ele parasse para pensar, iria se deparar com a triste realidade.

Harry chegara ao terceiro andar, este ele reconheceu pelo piso molhado, fora lá onde todo o pesadelo havia começado, fora lá onde aconteceu todos os ataques. Harry tinha a perfeita sensação de que tinha sido naquele dia que Madame Nor-r-ra fora atacada, ele lembrava de cada detalhe, e isso o incomodou muito. Ele não queria lembrar de nada daquilo, ele estava de saco cheio, desde que tudo aquilo começara. Harry apressou o paço, aquele andar dava medo.

Quando Harry chegou ao primeiro andar, teve uma estranha sensação, uma sensação de estar sendo seguido por alguém. Poderia ser loucura, mas Harry tinha certeza ter ouvido passos de alguém. Já tinha um tempo que ele ouvia coisas que ninguém ouvia, mas aquilo era diferente, os passos eram sólidos, estavam chegando muito perto de Harry... Não era aqueles vozes que Harry costumava escutar, Harry sabia muito bem quem era.

- Potter! - Disse Malfoy, com seu rosto sorridente. - Andando pelos corredores a essa hora da noite.

- Você também, Malfoy. - Respondeu Harry. - E me seguindo, eu suponho.

- Precisamente, Potter! - Disse malfoy, chegando mais perto de Harry. - Estava curioso para saber o que Potter estaria arrumando aqui embaixo a essa hora da noite.

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy!

- Acho melhor você não falar comigo desse jeito. - Era impressionante como Malfoy conseguia manter aquele sorriso.

- Como assim?

- O que será que Hogwarts vai achar quando souber que Potter estava andando pelos corredores a essa hora.

- Pergunto o mesmo a você Malfoy. - Disse Harry sem entender o plano de Malfoy. - Você também está andando pelos corredores a essa hora.

- É diferente, Potter. - Disse Malfoy com um sorriso enorme. - Ninguém nunca me acusou de ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Bem... - Por mais que Harry tentasse não acreditar, Malfoy estava certo, por um certo período, todo o castelo achava que Harry era o Herdeiro de Slytherin, e se Malfoy contasse a todos que Harry estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, eles teriam certeza de que realmente era Harry. - E qual é a chantagem que você vai fazer...

- Eu não chamo isso de chantagem, Potter. - Disse Malfoy num sorriso. - Eu chamo isso de pedido.

- E de que se trata esse "pedido"?

- Eu quero que você vá comigo a um lugar...

- Aonde?

- Surpresa.

- Pois então não vou!

- Pois então eu vou contar nosso segredinho para Hogwarts inteira, agora! - Disse Molfoy, indo em direção a porta de saída.

- Não! - Disse Harry segurando Malfoy pela camisa. - Eu vou...

- Me acompanhe, Potter!

Harry acompanhou Malfoy. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que Malfoy queria fazer levando ele para um lugar, no qual não quis falar. Harry sabia, que se tratando de Malfoy, com certeza não se trataria de coisas boas, mas ele tinha que ir, Harry não tinha como justificar porque estava andando pelos corredores sozinho, e todas as impressões, apontavam Harry como sendo o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Harry não tinha duvidas de que Draco estava levando ele para as masmorras, eles desceram até o Hall de entrada, e depois seguiram para as escuras masmorras. Eles passaram rapidamente pela sala de Snape, e pela surpresa de Harry, Malfoy parou. Eles estavam a uns dois metros ao lado da porta de entrada da sala de Snape, e derrepente, quando Malfoy encostou sua varinha na parede, apareceu uma porta, naquele mesmo lugar. Era uma porta de madeira, com o símbolo de uma serpente na maçaneta. Malfoy entrou, Harry entrou junto dele, e derrepente Harry se encontrou num lugar completamente diferente. Era mais escuro e fazia muito calor lá dentro. Harry chegou até a pensar que aquele lugar era a Câmara Secreta.

- Bem vindo a masmorra mais interna de Hogwarts. - Disse Malfoy sorrindo. - Essa passagem secreta, só os Sonserinos e os professores sabem de sua existencia. Você é o primeiro aluno da Grifinória a pisar aqui, Potter.

- Bem, se é só isso, então eu estou indo embora... - Disse Harry tentando sair daquele lugar.

- Não, Potter. - Disse Malfoy segurando Harry pela camisa. - Nós não chegamos ainda.

Antes que Harry pudesses falar alguma coisa, Malfoy estava andando pelos corredores. Eles andaram por alguns minutos, até que Malfoy chegou a uma porta totalmente feita de ouro maciço.

- O lugar que nós vamos entrar agora Potter, nem Dumbledore conhece. Só eu e Snape conhecemos. - Disse Malfoy, após murmurar algumas palavras que fizeram a porta abrir. - Bem vindo a Sala do Prazer.

Quando Harry e Malfoy entraram na sala, a porta se fechou automaticamente, e Harry pode ver, lindo visual da tal sala. Era uma sala pequena, iluminada por uma fraca luz. O cheiro que a sala exalava, chegava a causar tontura, de tão doce. Tinha uma cama gigante, no meio da sala, que praticamente ocupava toda a sala. O ar que se respirava naquela sala, era completamente rarefeito e abafado. No teto, podia-se observar duas cobras entrelaçadas, pelo que Harry percebera, uma era macho e a outra fêmea.

- Durante todo o ano, eu mantive encontros secretos com Snape aqui, Potter. - Disse Malfoy sentando-se na cama. - E hoje eu quero ter esse tipo de encontro com você também.

- Que tipo de encontro é esse?

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...

- Ha não. - Disse Harry tentando abrir a porta da sala para ir embora. - Eu nunca vou fazer isso com você!

- Não seja tolo. - Disse Malfoy rindo. - Você não vai conseguir ir embora.

Quando Malfoy disse isso, brotaram várias cobras do chão, todas foram em direção a Harry. Elas estavam puxando ele em direção a cama. Harry não queria isso, ele tentou se debater com as cobras, mas foi inútil, um segundo depois, Harry estava deitado na cama, com várias cobras prendendo seus dois pulsos e seus pés na cama.

Harry não podia se mexer, estava imóvel, completamente a mercê de tudo que Malfoy tentasse contra ele. Maldita foi a hora em que Harry aceitou a imposição de Malfoy, ele preferia mil vezes Hogwarts achando que Harry era o Herdeiro de Slytherin do que sofrer aquela humilhação

- Você não sabe o tanto que eu espere por esta hora, Potter. - Disse Malfoy sorrindo. - Vamos começar logo a brincadeira, pois eu já estou ansioso para ver como o grande Potter vai se sair!

Malfoy não estava brincando, ele tirou a camisa, e subiu em cima da cama, ele ficou massageando seu membro, até ficar a vista, um grande volume sobre sua calça, calça que não atrapalhou por muito tempo, pois logo foi retirada pelas mãos de Draco. Agora Draco estava apenas com suas roupas íntimas.

- Está tremendo, Potter? - Disse Malfoy, vendo o tanto que Harry estava tremendo naquele momento. - Não precisa, Potter. Pode deixar que eu não vou te machucar...muito!

- Eu tenho nojo de você Malfoy. - Disse Harry tentando se soltar das cobras que agora estavam imóveis, porem, não conseguiu.

- Está vendo isso, Potter? - Disse Malfoy retirando sua cueca e mostrando um membro bastante rígido e desenvolvido, para os seus poucos 12 anos. - Eu quero que você o masturbe pela boca. E se tentar qualquer gracinha, uma dessas cobras vai te picar, e eu garanto, o veneno delas é mortal.

Harry teria que aceitar a chantagem de Malfoy, sem ter outra escolha, ele fechou os olhos e abocanhou o membro de seu rival. Ele era bastante quente, misturado com o calor daquela sala, ficava insuportável. Harry tinha nojo de ter que "engolir" o membro de uma pessoa como Malfoy, mas o pior de tudo não era isso, era o de que toda honra que Harry tinha, estava desabando naquele momento. Vingança: Era só o que Harry pensava.

Por outro lado, Harry via o rosto iluminado e feliz de Malfoy, que as vezes até soltava um gemido de tanto prazer.

Draco empurrou a cabeça de Harry num sinal para Harry andar mais rápido. Era evidente que em poucos minutos Malfoy iria chegar no êxtase. O abdome de Malfoy, batia no rosto de Harry, a transpiração de Draco, era grande, e era grande também seus berros de gritos como " Isso aí putinha!" ou " Foi aquele Weasley que te ensinou tudo isso?". Malfoy estava chegando no êxtase, mas... ele mandou parar. Harry não entendia o porque, mas até agradeceu por não ter que engolir o fruto de Malfoy.

- Eu quero guardar o prazer para a melhor parte. - Disse Malfoy tirando seu membro da boca de Harry. - Suponho que tenhamos que pular as '' preliminares".

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar o que seria a "Melhor parte", Malfoy chegou perto da face de Harry e o beijou. Harry ficou completamente surpreso com o ato de seu rival, isso fez Harry refletir. Será que Malfoy queria apenas humilhar Harry? Será que no meio de tanto ódio entre os dois não existia um pouco de amor? Uma coisa era certa, se existia amor entre os dois, Malfoy trabalhava muito bem para esconde-lo.

- Agora eu quero te possuir. - Disse Malfoy com um olhar sinistro. - Vire-se de costas.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer "Como que eu vou virar de costas se eu estou preso" as cobras no braço e nos pés de Harry começaram a se movimentar, e outras cobras apareceram do chão e começaram subir até a cama. De repente Harry sentiu um puxão, que o jogou para o outro lado da cama. Quando ele olhou, era uma cobra gigante, de mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura, e larga, muito larga. Antes dela desaparecer, ela deu mais um enorme empurrão em Harry, que foi jogado em cima da cama, só que de costas. As cobras que prendiam os braços e as pernas de Harry voltaram, o deixando novamente imóvel.

- Um belo trabalho dessas cobras, você não acha Potter? - Disse Malfoy novamente chegando próximo a Harry. - Chega de papear e vamos para a ação.

Logo Harry descobriu o que era a "ação" e a "Melhor parte.". Malfoy começou a retirar a roupa de Harry, sem nenhuma delicadeza, arrancando-lhe do corpo, deixando a região do peitoral de Harry bastante vermelha. Draco empurrava a região das nádegas de Harry e as massageava, ainda por dentro da roupa, fazendo com que Harry sentisse as primeiras sensações de prazer.

Draco tirou a calça de Harry lentamente, aproveitando para passar a mão em cada curva do lindo corpo de Harry, que embora bastante magro e jovem, já começara a surgir os primeiros traços de músculos, graças ao quadribol.

Agora Harry estava apenas com sua roupa mais íntima, ele até agradeceria por estar de costas, pois se estivesse de frente, seu membro denunciaria que Harry estava começando a sentir prazer daquilo, mesmo sem querer, e Harry não queria que Draco soubesse.

Draco estava mais excitado do que nunca, não via a hora de começar a invadir seu rival. Malfoy retirou a cueca de Harry, retirou com uma delicadeza incrível, podendo sentir o suor de Harry pela suas nádegas. E pronto. O chance que Malfoy desejou por todo ano estava ali. Parada, na sua frente, já na posição correta para o prazer.

Era a hora, Malfoy não tinha mais nenhum segundo a perder. Ele subiu em cima do corpo suado de Harry , e começou a penetrar seu membro na nádega completamente virgem de Harry. Era difícil para Draco colocar todo seu membro de uma vez em Harry, ele também lembrava a dor que sentiu quando foi penetrado pela primeira vez por Snape, e queria que a primeira vez de Harry, apesar de forçada, fosse incrível.

Apesar de Harry perceber que Draco ia bastante devagar, era muito doloroso ser penetrado pela primeira vez, era notável lágrimas saindo da face de Harry, mas a medida que o tempo foi passando, essa dor se transformou em puro prazer, e Harry começou até a gostar de ser arrombado.

Os movimentos se transformaram em puro prazer, e o suor aumentava a medida que os movimentos eram mais rápidos, e a medida que os movimentos eram mais rápidos, o tesão era maior, e maiores eram as investidas de Draco, e maiores eram os gritos de prazer de Harry, e foi como um passe de mágica que o ar de tensão se transformou em um puro prazer, prazer que aumentou, quando dentro de Harry foi depositado o mais puro fruto do amor, daquele amor bandido, que nascera da raiva e da fúria, mas oculto dentro de sentimentos tão destrutivos, existia o amor. Poderia até não ser amor, poderia ser apenas desejo, mas isso ninguém nunca vai saber.

**Cap. 2- A Lembrança de Tom Riddle **

**N/A: **Este segundo capítulo acontece durante o segundo ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Mais precisamente, quando Harry descobre como se comunicar com o Diário de Tom Riddle.

Harry estava alucinado, a poucos segundos atrás ele estava dentro de um diário, o diário de um tal de Tom Riddle, que lhe mostrara suas lembranças, mais precisamente a noite em que ele capturou o Herdeiro de Slitherin, que para a total surpresa de Harry, era o próprio Hagrid.

Harry não sabia o que escrever para o diário, ele recebera tanta informação em tão pouco tempo que estava tonto, mas principalmente incomodado em saber que Hagrid fora quem abrira a Câmara Secreta. Harry sabia que Hagrid realmente seria capaz de libertar um animal como o que devia estar preso na Câmara. Mas não seria com nenhuma maldade, pois Hagrid sempre achou animais mortais inofensivos.

Harry estava olhando fixamente para o diário, ele devia saber mais sobre Hagrid, ele tinha que saber. Harry não sairia dali enquanto não soubesse toda a história, desde o início. Ele tinha tantas perguntas a fazer para o diário que nem sabia por onde começar. Ele queria provar que Hagrid era inocente, que esse tal de Tom Riddle pegara o cara errado, mas Harry viu tudo, imagens valem mais do que palavras, e o que Harry viu foi simplesmente a culpa de Hagrid. No mesmo segundo, uma gota de lágrima surgiu na face de Harry.

_Foi por isso que Hagrid foi expulso?_

Harry escreveu ao diário, ansioso por uma resposta longa, falando que não, que Hagrid tinha sido expulso por outro motivo e que logo depois Hagrid foi declarado inocente. Mas a resposta foi curta:

_Sim._

Isso não explicava nada, Harry queria respostas mais conclusivas, mas na verdade, Harry queria que Tom dissesse que Hagrid era inocente

_Você tem certeza de que Hagrid era o culpado?_

Harry fizera novamente a pergunta errada, tinha certeza de que o diário iria responder outro magro " Sim" , mas novamente Harry estava enganado, e o diário começou a ser mais expressivo.

_Ninguém mais que eu queria que Hagrid fosse inocente, mas infelizmente, ele era o culpado._

O diário começara a dar mais informações, Harry queria que ele continuasse com o assunto, até soltar alguma coisa que ele julgasse importante, mas ele não sabia o que escrever.

_Como assim "Ninguém mais que eu queria que Hagrid fosse inocente" . Por acaso você era amigo de Hagrid?_

Harry esperava agora uma resposta longa, explicando como os dois tinham se conhecido, mas novamente o diário surpreendera Harry, dando dessa vez uma resposta curta.

_Éramos mais que isso..._

Agora sim Harry ficou curioso, será que Hagrid era o melhor amigo de Tom Riddle? Se fosse assim, porque Tom o entregara? Mas todas essas perguntas foram traduzidas num simples...

_Como assim?_

Harry estava muito nervoso para escrever muito, quanto mais informação o diário desse em menos tempo, era melhor para Harry.

_Quer que eu te leve?_

Harry sabia o que o diário iria fazer. Ele pensou um minuto, e respondeu rapidamente:

_Sim._

O diário começou a se mexer, um vento invadiu a sala, fazendo com que as folhas do diário voassem, até que o diário parou de mexer, e Harry sentiu um solavanco, ele estava sendo puxado para dentro do diário.

Harry estava no salão principal, tinha muita gente lanchando, só que não eram os rostos conhecidos de Hogwarts, eram outros rostos, que Harry nunca vira antes. Ele viu Tom Riddle, a sua frente, calado, se concentrando apenas em seu lanche.

Harry queria achar mesmo era Hagrid, ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinóra, olhou para os quatro cantos do salão, Hagrid não estava lá, mesmo porque se ele estivesse, não seria difícil acha-lo, pois mesmo sendo um adolescente, ele já era grande.

Harry ficou naquele salão por alguns longos e enjoados minutos, até que para a alegria de dele, Tom Riddle se levantou e foi para a saída do salão. Harry o seguiu, naquela hora, várias pessoas saíam do salão para suas aulas, deixando o transito do local, ruim.

Harry saiu do local, e foi subir a escadaria do castelo, as mesmas escadarias que a alguns dias atrás Harry desceu pensativo e triste, só que ao contrário daquela vez, esta estava bastante movimentada de alunos subindo para suas aulas. Mas ao contrário de todos os alunos, que andavam rapidamente sobre a escada, Tom Riddle parou, Harry também. Eles ficaram parados ali alguns minutos, até Harry ver Hagrid surgir na escada, andando alegremente. Hagrid era jovem, muito menor que o que Harry conhecia, mas não deixava de ser enorme, ele não tinha a barba que cobria seu rosto, e seu rosto não tinha nenhuma cicatriz. Ele era uma cópia de Goyle, um bocado maior.

- Me encontre no mesmo lugar, Rubeo. - Disse Tom, tentando olhar o mínimo possível para a cara de Hagrid.

- Quando? - Hagrid parara, ele agora estava enxugando o suor de sua face.

- Agora.

- Mas todos vão perceber.

- Eu vou para lá agora. - Disse Tom falando vagarosamente, para que Hagrid pudesse entender cada detalhe. - Daqui a dez minutos você vai para lá.

Hagrid fez um sinal de Ok, com a cabeça, então Tom Riddle começou a andar. Harry foi junto, teve até que correr tamanho era os paços rápidos de Riddle.

Eles subiam e desciam escadas, cada vez mais desertas, em corredores escuros. Parecia um labirinto, Tom parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo.

Enquanto andava, Harry tentava descobrir o que Hagrid iria fazer com Tom Riddle e aonde Riddle estava indo. Harry achava que seria para a Câmara Secreta, tanto que seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, mas logo descobriu que estava enganado.

Harry se encontrava na sala em que no ano anterior vira pela primeira vez o Espelho de Ojesed. Só que a sala estava diferente, nela se encontrava um linda cama circular e vários retratos de bruxos, entre eles um que Harry reconheceu sendo Merlin.

Tom Riddle ficou parado alguns minutos, até cansar e sentar na cama. Harry já não estava agüentando ficar naquele lugar, ele desejou voltar para o seu quarto e dormir, pois ele já estava bastante cansado.

Mas naquele mesmo instante Harry escutou alguns paços surgindo na entrada do quarto, era Hagrid chegando ofegante e abrindo a porta discretamente, apesar de ser quase impossível um brutamontes daquele ser discreto.

- Desculpe o atraso. - Disse Hagrid entrando na sala e sentando para descansar. - Dumbledore me parou, e você sabe, eu não posso ignorar um homem como aquele.

- Ele é um imbecil! - Tom Riddle gritou tão alto, que Harry pulou de susto. - Um idiota!

- Eu suponho que não seja para falar de Dumbledore que você me chamou aqui. - Disse Hagrid num tom malandro.

- Você sabe muito bem o porque, não é? - Harry não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

- De que nós vamos brincar hoje? - Perguntou Hagrid se sentando na cama junto a Tom.

- Eu quero te invadir hoje. - Agora Harry achava que estava começando a entender o que estava para acontecer, ele já ouvira isso antes, fora o termo que Malfoy usou quando obrigou Harry a ter relações sexuais com ele a alguns meses atrás. Harry não gostava nem de pensar.

- Mas para mim, você iria deixar eu te invadir hoje? - Hagrid parecia bastante decepcionado.

- Ou isso ou nada. - Propôs Tom. - Você decide.

- Você venceu, meu amor! - Era exatamente o que Harry achou que era, Tom Riddle mantinha casos secretos com Hagrid.

Hagrid começou a tirar suas vestes enormes, ele tirou a roupa de Hogwarts, revelando por baixo, uma enorme blusa social trouxa combinada perfeitamente com uma bermuda floral. Tom riu da sua combinação, fazendo Hagrid corar completamente.

- Anda. - Falou Tom Riddle. - Continua!

Ao ouvir seu amado falar, Hagrid continuou a se despir, primeiro tirando sua bermuda, e muito vagarosamente foi tirando sua cueca, ficando apenas com sua camisa, que não demorou muito foi tirada pelo próprio Tom Riddle, aproveitando para dar pequenas lambidas no peito de Hagrid.

Agora Harry sabia porque Tom Riddle não queria deixar que Hagrid o invadisse, assim como todo o corpo, o membro de Hagrid era gigante, principalmente ereto, como era o caso naquela hora. O pênis de Hagrid, chegava a ser da grossura do magro braço de Harry.

- Agora suponho que seja a minha vez. - Falou Riddle.

Ao contrário de Hagrid, Tom tinha belas curvas e era bastante musculoso, e isso ficou mais claro ainda quando Tom tirou sua camisa, ficando apenas com sua calça jeans.

- Porque você parou de tirar a roupa? - Perguntou Hagrid, visivelmente excitado.

- Porque eu quero que você tire minha calça. - Falou Tom. - Com a boca.

Visivelmente, Hagrid gostou muito quando Tom falou isso, e Harry também, para sua própria surpresa, ele estava bastante excitado.

Hagrid começou a desamarrar o cinto de Tom com a boca. Ele roçava sua boca em direção ao membro de Tom propositalmente, e depois começou a descer a calça de Tom, aproveitando para lamber cada parte de sua perna. Agora faltava a cueca, não demorou muito para Hagrid avançar sua boca em direção ao membro de Tom.

Em poucos segundos, eles estavam todos pelados, e Hagrid dando pequenas lambidas no membro de Tom.

- Vire-se de costas. - Ordenou Tom. - Eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo.

O pedido de Tom, foi uma ordem, logo Hagrid estava de quatro, deitado na cama, apenas esperando para que Tom o invadisse .

Tom Riddle não demorou muito para entrar em ação, ele começou a lamber as costas de Hagrid, vagarosamente descendo até as nádegas, aonde investiu alguns segundos. Minutos depois, ele começou a lamber o anus de Hagrid, arrancando deste, urros de excitação.

O jeito doce que Tom começou a relação, foi só para disfarçar a maldade que ele iria fazer com Hagrid. Sem aviso, ele enfiou todo o seu membro de uma só vez no anus de Hagrid, arrancando deste, outro berro, só que desta vez, numa altura ensurdecedora.

Então começou as freqüentes investidas de Tom em Hagrid. Demorou um pouco para Hagrid superar a dor, e agora, chegava até a gostar das investidas. Por outro lado, Tom começava uma gostosa masturbação no membro gigante de Hagrid.

Era impressionante a altura dos gritos de Hagrid, e mais impressionante ainda, que ninguém do castelo tivesse ouvido aqueles berros.

Hagrid estava cada vez urrando mais alto, até que, após uma bela investida de Tom, Hagrid liberou todo o seu líquido. Harry nunca vira tanto líquido na sua vida, ele formara uma poça em cima da cama. Realmente Hagrid não era normal.

- Você vai beber tudo! - Ordenou Tom.

Hagrid obedeceu, ele bebeu todo o líquido que estava na cama, e procurava mais, lambia o lençol a procura de mais, em poucos segundos, toda a poça do líquido de Hagrid, desaparecera.

Tom estava sentindo, Hagrid também sentia, a hora do êxtase total estava próxima, Tom Riddle investia cada vez mais, e a cada segundo, sentia mais prazer, Hagrid não estava agüentando mais suportar as investidas de Tom, mas a cada segundo ele investia mais, e a cada segundo sentia mais prazer, estava chegando a hora, o momento maior do amor... a explosão chegou, o êxtase total havia acontecido... Que sensação de alívio, Tom depositara seu fruto em Hagrid, e agora diminuía as investidas, até que totalmente saciado, desmaiou na cama.

.

**Capítulo 3 – Nas profundezas do mar sem fim.**

Excepcionalmente escrito por Lucas Sasdelli, giantswebyahoo.com.br, www.sasdelli.cjb.net.

- Creevey.

- Quem está ai? – Respondeu um assustado aluno do primeiro ano da Grifinória.

- Andando pelo lago de Hogwarts há essa hora, isso não está certo. – O dono daquela perturbadora voz saiu da sombra, revelando um par de olhos cinzas e sedosos cabelos loiros platinados.

- Malfoy. – Colin cerrou os seus olhos encarando-o – O que você quer?

- O mesmo que você, Creevey. – Draco chegou bem perto do ouvido de Colin e sussurrou provocativamente. – Harry Potter.

- Eh.. você está louco? – O inexperiente aluno da Grifinória ficou aparentemente nervoso, excitando ainda mais o intrépido sonserino.

- Não tente desconversar, Creevey, eu sei que o que você sente por ele, é mais do que admiração, é amor. – Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Uma pena, o garoto que sobreviveu não tem muito tempo para um verme como você, não é mesmo? Do contrário, você não estaria aqui lacrimejando e murmurando o nome dele, estou enganado?

- Você andou me espionando Malfoy? Como você sabe d...dd..disso????

- Eu suspeitava. – Draco riu maliciosamente. – Mas você acabou de me confirmar! Que estúpido.

Colin perdeu o controle e partiu para cima de Malfoy, acertando-lhe um soco na cara, mas não mais do que isso, pois o sonserino era claramente mais forte do que ele.

- Obrigado, Creevey, eu estava mesmo precisando. – Draco jogou-o na grama. – Hogwarts iria adorar saber sobre a paixão secreta do "fã número um do menino que sobreviveu".

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir??? Eu quero o mesmo que você! Ou seja, eu quero o Harry Potter, é tão difícil de entender? – Colin ficou assustado com a sinceridade do garoto a sua frente.

- Aonde que eu entro nisso?

- Elementar, nós temos um só objetivo, e compartilhamos das mesmas dificuldades de conquistá-lo. – Draco sentou ao lado do grifinório e pegou na mão do mesmo. – Ao contrário de você, eu já transei com ele. – Colin arregalou os olhos e suou frio...

- Como é que é?

- Calma, Creevey, não somos namorados. – "Infelizmente" acrescentou em pensamento. – Eu o estuprei! – Notando a inquietação no rosto de Colin, Draco enfatizou. – Foi um erro, eu não estava agüentando mais... Estava pior do que você.... - Colin estava paralisado com a revelação, não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer.

- No início ele lutou muito... mas foi cedendo, e no final, acabou gostando. Mesmo assim ele continuou a me ignorar. – Draco abaixou a cabeça tristemente. – Então eu vim aqui procurar a sua ajuda.

- O que você fez é terrível Malfoy.

- Eu sei disso.... Mas eu acabei me apaixonando por quem eu tanto odiava... – Colin se surpreendeu em perceber que estava afagando os sedosos cabelos loiros de Draco. – Mas me diz uma coisa, Creevey, você nunca chegou perto do Potter?

- Claro que sim, eu cheguei a transar com o melhor amigo dele para, dessa forma, ampliar o meu acesso a ele. Mas não deu certo, creio que o Rony Weasley apenas quis me usar, e depois continuou a usufruir sozinho do menino mais desejado de Hogwarts.

- Então o Harry? – Dessa vez era Draco que estava surpreso.

- Harry e Rony? Eu não sei, estou supondo apenas.

- Então me conte sobre você e o Weasley!!! – Draco fez uma cara bastante safada, entretendo assim o jovem grifinório.

- Porque eu deveria? – Colin o provocou.

- Porque assim eu poderia te descrever a sensação de possuir o garoto mais famoso e bonito de Hogwarts. – Essa era realmente uma proposta tentadora para Colin, ele sempre sonhara, dormindo ou em outros tipos de "sonhos induzidos", com o menino que sobreviveu, ter um relato real sobre as suas intimidades era por demais tentadora. – Então, Creevey, vai me entreter um pouco com o seu casinho com o Weasley?

- Ah Malfoy, não tenho como negar. Mas como terei certeza de que você cumprira a sua parte?

- Não seja tolo Creevey, estamos no mesmo barco, e além disso, não custa nada te fazer um pouco de inveja. – Colin olhou desdenhoso para o sonserino, mas ele tinha razão, o que ambos poderiam perder?

- Bom, eu estava escondido no vestiário da Grifinória para, mais uma vez, tirar fotos do Harry, pelado. – Colin começara a sua narrativa sobre os eventos que culminaram na sua primeira experiência sexual.

- Eu sabia que não era apenas fanatismo. – Lembro que gelei ao ouvir esse comentário sussurrado no meu ouvido.

- Rony!!! – Assustei ao ver o amigo do Harry, mas tentei parecer natural. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Examinando o que você está fazendo. – O ruivo me segurou e me virou para encarar-me, lembro de ver um traço de divertimento em seu rosto. – No vestiário masculino da Grifinória e tirando fotos do meu amigo. Colin, isso não está certo!

- Não é bem isso....

- Não tente me enganar Colin, você acha que eu já não percebi as suas reais intenções com o meu amigo? – Eu estava perdido, não sabia o que dizer a ele, então estava nas mãos do melhor amigo do meu único amor.

- éh...

- Calma, vamos esperar que eles saiam do vestiário para termos a nossa conversa. – Lembro nitidamente que aqueles poucos minutos foram como horas.... A sensação de medo somada ao som da respiração dele no meu cangote estava, de uma forma bizarra, me excitando.

- Acho que eles se foram. – Falei quase em um sussurro, aquela situação me assombrava e me excitava, como acabei de te falar, mas, mesmo assim, é algo indescritível.

- Quem diria... – O ruivo comentou.

- Você pode me soltar agora?

- Como queira, mas... Diga-me uma coisa, tem muito tempo que você o ama? – Afirmo que não esperava aquela pergunta, mas até que gostei, foi bastante sincera, como pode ver.

- Sim, desde que o vi, e antes disso eu já o admirava, mas quando fitei pela primeira vez aqueles olhos verdes, não deu outra. – Encarei o ruivo e falei: - E quanto a você Rony? – Espantei-me ao ver que ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de profunda tristeza.

- Ele é meu amigo, sabe, mas... Eu o amo de outra forma. – Rony respirou fundo e continuou. – Ele acha que eu brigo com ele por ciúmes, mas está certo, ciúmes de ele ser tão famoso, pois eu o quero só para mim. Sei que é egoísmo, mas eu o amo, e isso dói muito....

- Nossa Rony, jamais pude imaginar...

- Colin, quando eu o vejo trocando de roupa, só de meia e cueca branca... Quando o vejo a olhar para mim, com aqueles olhos lindos e o amor de um amigo estampado.... Uma parte do meu coração dói e a outra apenas sorri para ele, ambas dizem "eu te amo"!

- Imagina se ele descobre que eu transei com o amor dele? – Disse Draco interrompendo a narrativa.

- Acho que ele te mata, Malfoy, e eu faria o mesmo, se fosse ele. Posso continuar? – Draco sorriu e depois disse que sim.

Só sei que aquelas doces palavras me levaram a uma atitude que jamais poderei esquecer. Peguei naqueles cabelos ruivos e conduzi os lábios carnudos e rosados até os meus, o meu primeiro beijo... Senti a doce saliva e enlouqueci com o digladiar das línguas, foi perfeito, indescritível, único...

- Colin... Nós não podemos, amamos o Harry, esqueceu? – O ruivo tinha uma expressão de "quero mais" mesclada com culpa e espanto.

- Não, mas gostaria de esquecê-lo.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, ele é o meu melhor amigo. Mas, esquecê-lo por alguns minutos, não faria mal algum, você não acha Colin? – Fiquei surpreso com a cantada do ruivinho, ainda meio nervoso, respondi:

- Porque não? Afinal, nós que vivemos nessa ilusão, temos direito há um pouco de diversão...

- Eu tenho cara de playground, Creevey?

- Rony, você falou igualzinho ao Malfoy agora.

- Não repita isso Colin. – Só sei que ele me pegou pelo braço e me beijou mais uma vez... Senti aquele cheiro de menino jovem e doce, assim como o meu... – Se quiser continuar vivo! Agora vamos, pague uma detenção por falar o nome daquele energúmeno.

- Rony, o que você quer que eu faça para me desculpar? – Só sei que além de excitados, estávamos nos divertindo muito. O ambiente não podia estar mais perfeito, descontraído e excitante.

- Ajoelhe! – Assim fiz. – Agora, você sabe o que deve fazer!

Ele estava sentado em um banco e eu estava entre as suas pernas, mas, embora soubesse que queria muito experimentar, estava bastante nervoso.

Coloquei a mão sobre o membro dele, ainda com calças, e senti a pulsação, o tamanho, o calor... Aquilo mexeu ainda mais comigo, e não agüentando mais, abaixei as calças dele e me deparei com um grande volume sob as cuecas brancas de Rony Weasley.

Sem mais delongas, fechei os olhos, e abocanhei o membro dele... Jamais esquecerei o sabor.. era um doce amargo, uma delicia... Mas o mais excitante era ver aquele ruivo uivar de prazer com o estrago que a minha boquinha estava fazendo, ele segurava o meu cabelo, clamava pelo meu nome e eu correspondia cada vez mais, dando mordiscadas, passando a língua bem devagar naquele membro alvo e avantajado...

- Ah Colin.. que boquinha quente.. meu bebe lindo....continua.... – Estranhei a observação que Rony fizera, mas, em meio a tanto prazer, quem realmente fica ciente de todas as suas ações?

Então continuei a me deliciar, o gosto ia melhorando a cada lambida, era ótima a sensação de ter aquele membro quente e pulsante dentro da minha boca... Ah era demais... Ele agarrava o meu cabelo, acariciava, puxava... Enquanto eu investia mais e mais... Até que senti que o seu corpo estremeceu, o seu membro inchou ainda mais e, com isso, liberou o gozo dele em minha boca.

O fruto dele meio que grudou na minha boca, era meio estranho o gosto, bem salgadinho... Mas acabei gostando, estava adorando tudo aquilo, aquele clima...

- Nossa Colin, foi maravilhoso...

- Que bom que você gostou Rony, até que deu para esquecermos um pouco o Harry, não é?

- Se deu, mas imagino fazer isso com ele. – Admito que compartilhava do mesmo pensamento dele, portanto, não fiquei zangado, pelo contrário, queria mais!!!

Tirei a minha cueca, que também era branquinha, e vi que o jovem Weasley também me queria.

Olhei para o membro dele e conferi que ainda estava totalmente ereto, apenas me esperando para completar o serviço, fiquei incontrolavelmente excitado, queria ser possuído por aquele invasor delicioso.

- Rony, cuide bem de mim viu? É a minha primeira vez!

- Então fique numa posição que você possa controlar a situação. – Adorei a sugestão dele, segurei-o pois estava na posição perfeita, sentado e com o membro apontado para mim.

- Fique ai mesmo, Weasley. – Ele arregalou aqueles olhos azuis, eu dei um sorriso safado para ele e me postei sobre a sua virilha...

Já podia sentir aquele membro querendo me invadir, enquanto isso, eu beijava mais uma vez a boca do ruivo, que delirava com tudo aquilo..

Comecei a sentar no membro dele, apoiei as minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto ele segurava o meu quadril, continuei a pressionar o meu anus contra aquele invasor... Como doía!!! Aquilo parecia abrir as minhas entranhas... Ardia.. Meus olhos encheram de lagrimas...

O que eu fiz? Fiquei parado por um tempo, com metade do membro dele dentro de mim, esperando para que eu tivesse condições de continuar...

Quando senti que o meu corpo tinha acostumado com aquele delicioso invasor, logo dei prosseguimento, apertei o ombro do Rony e sentei ainda mais naquele pênis majestoso.. Como foi bom.. a dor tinha quase que desaparecido e eu senti um prazer imensurável, um formigamento passou por todo o meu corpo, estremeci.. Então continuei.. Sentei gostoso e envolvi todo o falo do ruivo, gritei de tesão, junto com ele...

Eu e o Rony estávamos cada vez mais empolgados, eu já praticamente pulava no membro dele, arranhava as suas costas, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a minha, gritava o seu nome, implorava por mais... Que loucura!!! Não podia pensar que era tão bom ser dominado por um outro homem... E como era bom!!! Eu investia até sentir os pelos dele nas minhas ancas, sentia ser explorado, dominado... Tremia de tesão...

Uma estranha sensação percorreu pelo meu corpo, e pelo do Rony também, senti ele estremecer dentro de mim, e o meu corpo correspondera... Gritei!!! Que loucura... Gozei ao mesmo tempo em que ele o fez, dentro de mim...

- Então Malfoy, o que achou da minha primeira vez? – Draco ainda estava completamente atônito, a narrativa de Colin o pegara totalmente de surpresa.

- Surpreende Creevey, nem parecia que era a sua primeira vez...

- Porque diz isso?

- Um menino miúdo, loirinho, frágil.... Quem poderia imaginar que este poderia ser um caldeirão?

- Acho que você ficou é com vontade de experimentar do meu caldo... – Colin dera uma piscadela provocativa para o sonserino.

- Eu não iria tão longe, Creevey.

- Será mesmo?

n/a: O que acharam da minha participação nesta fanfic? Mandem comentários, giantswebyahoo.com.br.  
Quero agradecer ao Sack por permitir que eu faça parte dessa fantástica fanfic, adorei escrever este terceiro capítulo, e anseio pelos próximos, que voltarão a sua batuta...

Parabéns e Obrigado! 

N/A: Eu é que agradeço Lucas, a sua participação nessa Fic fez dela ainda melhor e de mais qualidade do que era antes. Espero escrever a continuação dela rapidamente.

BY SACK - Qualquer comentário: sackkcashotmail.com

**Cap. 4 - "Esse é o meu mundo" **

"Faça o que você quiser fazer... Não pense no que os outros vão achar... Não pense no que eu acho... Pense no que você gosta, faça o que você tiver afim... Não se importe com o que os outros pensam, apenas largue para lá e seja feliz"

- Eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa agora que o Rony e a Mione foram embora. - Era a tarde de sábado mais bonita que Harry havia presenciado naquele ano tão turbulento, por isso ele achou que já era hora de contar a Hagrid o que estava lhe perturbando a vários dias.

- O que você tem a falar de tão confidencial assim, Harry? - Hagrid parecia não dar muita importância para o que o menino iria falar.

- São sobre duas coisas. - Disse Harry. - Uma relativa ao que está acontecendo em Hogwarts ultimamente, e a outra relativa a sua vida pessoal.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Você sabe que eu não posso lhe dar nenhuma informação. - Dizia Hagrid ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o café que havia acabado de preparar. - Mas eu só te falo uma coisa, Harry. Não se meta em mais confusão!

- Eu não vou me meter, Hagrid! - Disse Harry. - Eu só quero que você se defenda de uma coisa que estão te acusando.

- QUEM ESTÁ ME ACUSANDO? - Hagrid levantou da mesa de uma vez quase derrubando todas as canecas. - FALE HARRY! FALE!

- Calma Hagrid! Não é nada demais...

- Ora...conte Harry! Conte tudo!

- Qual dos dois você quer saber?

- Como assim? Pare de enrolar e conte! - Era incrível a facilidade com que Hagrid perdia a calma.

- Você quer saber do pessoal ou sobre o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts? - Harry não sabia qual notícia que era a pior, contar que estavam acusando ele de ser o herdeiro de Slytherin ou contar que ele tivera uma relação sexual com Tom Riddle.

- Qualquer um! - Disse Hagrid aos prantos. - Tá... Conte do pessoal!

- Muito bem... - Harry respirou fundo... Era difícil ter que contar tudo a Hagrid. Qual seria a reação dele? Será que ele iria admitir que fora verdade? Mas Harry tinha que contar, ele tinha que saber se era realmente verdade ou não o caso que ele tivera com Tom Riddle.

Harry contou tudo que ele vira aquele dia sem revelar, é claro, a fonte que havia lhe dito. Ele não contou todos os detalhes pois ele não se sentiu muito a vontade de narrar as cenas de sexo que presenciara dias antes.

Quando Harry terminou de narrar Hagrid deu um pequeno sorriso... O que?? Um sorriso?.... Harry imaginava que Hagrid iria começar a quebrar a cabana, iria tortura-lo e obriga-lo a dizer quem tinha lhe contado a história.... Mas não, ele apenas sorriu.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar como você soube disso pois eu sei que você não iria me falar. - Hagrid não parecia nervoso, na verdade ele estava mais calmo até que Harry. - Eu só quero saber quem sabe disso?

- Só eu! - Harry fez questão de não contar esse segredo para nenhum de seus amigos. - Isso é verdade?

- Porque você está estranhando tanto? - Harry não entendia a calma de Hagrid. - Eu assumo que tive um caso com o nojento do Tom...Mas naquela época eu estava descobrindo a sexualidade... Hoje em dia eu sou completamente Heterossexual e não tenho nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso.

- Mas... você assume...assim... - Harry não conseguia entender a facilidade que Hagrid tinha para lidar com algumas coisas, enquanto para outras coisas...

- Ora Harry. - Disse Hagrid sorrindo. - Você ainda não percebeu que isso acontece ao seu redor também?

Harry fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa Hagrid continuou:

- Você não percebeu o quanto aquele tal de Colin está gostando de você?

- Ele não gosta de mim!.... Ele apenas tem uma admiração...

- Você não percebeu o quanto o Rony gosta de você também Harry?

- Isso é apenas amizade!

- Até o Malfoy por cima daquele ódio todo gosta de você!

- Isso não! - Mas era verdade. Só Harry sabia o quanto Malfoy gostava dele... Ele ainda lembrava bem de como fora sua primeira vez... Ele fora extrupado por Malfoy, ele sentira o sabor de ter um membro dentro de seu corpo... Mas ele tinha que admitir: Era uma sensação única.

- Então preste atenção, Harry! - Dizia Hagrid. - Preste atenção no quanto eles reparam em você. Preste atenção no quanto eles estão amigos! Preste atenção, até Malfoy ficou amigo de Rony!

"Então preste atenção, Harry!". Essas palavras ditas por Hagrid foram responsáveis por não deixar Harry pensar em nada durante todo o dia. Naquele momento ele estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória tentando, apenas tentando fazer seu dever de História da Magia.

Mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para ocupar seu tempo. Será que era verdade tudo que Hagrid havia falado? Será que Rony, Colin e Malfoy estavam gostando dele? Mas como isso era possível... Não... Hagrid devia ter se enganado.... Mas...ele havia falado que Malfoy também estava gostando dele...e isso Harry sabia que era verdade.

Duendes... Harry tinha que fazer uma pesquisa sobre Duendes..... Mas ele não queria saber de Duendes, ele queria saber se realmente Rony, Colin e Malfoy estavam gostando dele... Mas para que ele queria saber isso? Ele era HOMEM... Se isso fosse verdade ele não estaria nem aí...

Mas... Mas ele estava se preocupando com isso... Ele tinha que admitir que o que Hagrid havia lhe confidenciado era muito perturbador....

..

........

.............

Harry não estava agüentando mais... Ele resolveu sair daquela poltrona na sala comunal e ir procurar Rony de uma vez por todas... Onde será que o ruivo devia estar?... Já estava quase anoitecendo e Harry não havia visto o garoto desde a visita a cabana de Hagrid.

Aquela hora os corredores já começavam a ficar vazios devido ao pânico que a cada dia aumentava mais... Em pensar que Harry já sabia quem era o tal Herdeiro... Mas Harry não queria nem pensar que talvez fosse Hagrid quem libertara o monstro... Era melhor pensar em outra coisa....

Pensar em que? Pensar no que Hagrid havia lhe falado naquela tarde? Pensar que talvez seu melhor amigo fosse gay? Pensar que a admiração que Colin tinha por Harry era na verdade Amor? ... Não... Era melhor não pensar em nada.

- Você viu o Rony em algum lugar?

- Não!

...

- O Rony passou por aqui?

- Não que eu saiba.

...

- Você viu o Rony?

- Aquele Weasley?

- É!

- Eu vi ele ontem! :(

...

- Você viu o Rony? - Harry já tinha decidido: Era a última pessoa a quem ele iria perguntar.

- Eu vi ele indo para as masmorras a umas duas horas atrás. - Respondeu uma quintanista da Corvinal.

- Ele foi sozinho?

- Não. - Respondeu a garota. - Foi um menininho pequeno junto dele.

Isso foi o bastante para fazer Harry disparar para as masmorras. Só podia ser o Colin aquele menininho que a garota havia citado... Então o que Hagrid havia falado só poderia ser verdade!

Harry parou de correr... As masmorras estavam vazias, completamente vazias. Devido aos acontecimentos que estavam abalando Hogwarts, ninguém gostava de ficar num ambiente tão sombrio quanto as masmorras.

Mas não deixava de ser um bom lugar para encontros secretos, pensava Harry. Com certeza em alguma das infinitas portas daquela masmorra estariam Rony, Colin e Malfoy fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

- Rony... - Em meio ao silêncio do local, um barulho foi ouvido por Harry... Um barulho muito baixo, quase um sussurro, mas ecoado pelo silêncio total das masmorras.

- Huumm... - Outro barulho quase impossível de ser ouvido... Estava vindo um pouco a frente de onde Harry estava... Ele foi caminhando tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho... Era de uma porta de madeira velha, cheia de musgos. Era de l que vinham os barulhos. Harry abriu um pouco a porta... só uma frestinha mínima onde ele podia ver o que estava acontecendo dentro daquela sala.

Era uma sala completamente escura, onde não se podia enxergar um palmo alem da sua mão... Mas tinha um ponto claro... No canto da sala tinha um local iluminado aparentemente pelo feitiço _lumus_.... Era Rony quem estava lá...completamente nu... ele estava em cima de alguém...Colin... Era... só podia ser Colin... Mas.. ainda faltava Malfoy... Harry ainda não tinha visto ele..... Sim! Ele era quem estava segurando a varinha...

Então Hagrid tinha razão... Realmente eles haviam ficado amigos, na verdade mais que amigos... Mas ainda faltava uma coisa... Será que eles realmente gostavam do Harry?

- Vai Harry! - Harry conseguia ouvir os gemidos de Rony...

- Vai Harry!!... Potter!! - O que?? Rony estava tendo relações sexuais com o Colin e estava gritando o nome de Harry... Isso era demais para Harry... Ele não iria agüentar ficar vendo aquilo por muito tempo...

Harry fechou a porta e foi embora sem que ninguém percebesse.

- O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora, Harry? - Já eram quase meia noite quando Rony chegou na sala comunal acompanhado por Colin

- Eu que pergunto. - Harry não estava com um humor muito bom. - O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora?

- O Rony estava me ajudando com o dever de Transfiguração. - Mentiu Colin rapidamente.

- Porque vocês não fizeram o dever na sala comunal? - Aquela desculpa fora a pior de todas. Pedir ajuda justo ao Rony que não sabia absolutamente nada de Transfiguração, e ainda por cima porque eles não fizeram o dever na sala comunal?

- Porque... Você sabe... Aqui estava cheio de gente e iria me desconcentrar... - Mentiu Colin novamente.

- Então vocês preferiram ir para as masmorras.

- Pois é... Lá estava deserto e não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar os nossos estudos... - As desculpas estavam ficando ridículas, se Harry não estivesse com um humor tão ruim ele iria até rir.

- Mas o Malfoy também estava lá , não estava?

- É... - Falou Rony. - Ele apareceu lá e...

- Chega de mentir, Rony. - Interrompeu Colin. - É melhor falar toda a verdade a Harry de uma vez por todas...

- Eu já sei da verdade... - E sobre olhares alarmantes Harry contou tudo que vira horas atrás. Tudo mesmo, com todos os detalhes.

- Eu sabia que não dava para esconder do Harry por muito tempo... - Falou Colin num tom de conformação.

- Mas... E agora que você já sabe de tudo, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Rony

- Eu... - Era mesmo... O que Harry iria fazer? Ele nem tinha engolido toda aquela história ainda... Ele não estava acreditando no tanto de informação que seu cérebro tinha recebido em tão pouco tempo... - Eu não vou fazer nada...

- Mas como assim? - Falou Rony. - Você tem que dizer alguma coisa... Digo, você vai ficar calado?

- O que vocês querem que eu diga?

- Eu não estou te entendendo Harry. - Colin quase sussurrava.- Nos acabamos de falar que te amamos e você fica assim... calado?

- O que vocês querem que eu falhe? Vocês querem que eu falhe que eu amo vocês?... É isso?

- Não Harry. Eu só quero que você fale o que você esta pensando... o que você esta sentindo agora... - Colin falava de um jeito tão especial... ele falava com a alma...

- Tá legal... - Harry respirou fundo, sentiu o ar passando pelos seu nariz, indo para a traquéia e entrando em seu pulmão... - Eu admito que não gostei muito quando vi vocês transando lá nas masmorras e ainda por cima usando o meu nome... - Harry falava de um jeito diferente, era como se ele estivesse desabafando... - Eu não gostei principalmente de vocês estarem andando com o Malfoy.... Mas... vocês são muito especiais para mim... Eu assumo que não gostava de você, Colin... Sei lá... Eu te achava meio sem conteúdo... mas...você também mudou.........Na verdade, eu não sei o que eu faço... - Harry chorou... Uma lágrima brotou em sua face... Uma lágrima de dúvida, uma lágrima de quem não sabia o que estava sentindo.

- Faça o que você quiser fazer... Não pense no que os outros vão achar... Não pense no que eu acho... Pense no que você gosta, faça o que você tiver afim... Não se importe com o que os outros pensam, apenas largue para lá e seja feliz. - Apesar de ainda estar no primeiro ano, Colin tinha uma maturidade incrível.

- Quem dera se a vida fosse desse jeito, Colin. - Falou Harry.

- Você faz a sua vida...

- Eu não sei o que eu quero da minha vida...

- Um dia você vai saber...

Colin não estava conseguindo mais resistir, ele nunca havia falado tão francamente com Harry... Um rosto tão branquinho, olhos verdes capaz de enlouquecer até heterossexuais, um corpo completamente malhado pelo quadribol e realçado ainda mais com aquele pijama...

Colin estava cada vez mais perto da face de Harry, ele já conseguia sentir o calor da respiração do garoto, uma respiração nervosa e ofegante... De repente.... O beijo aconteceu... Harry não sabia como, uma hora ele estava tendo uma das piores duvidas que já tivera em toda sua vida, um segundo depois parecia estar tudo resolvido.

Lábios firmes eram o de Colin que desvendavam cada parte da boca "quase" virgem de Harry. Ele podia se jogar no colo de Colin, o garoto passava um ar de segurança, de quem realmente sabia o que estava fazendo... Agora Harry sabia o que queria... Agora ele sabia como ser feliz... Parecia que no meio de um túnel sombrio e escuro surgia a claridade, o clarão da aurora estava iluminando os pensamentos de Harry.

" É isto!" pensava Harry. " É aqui que eu sou feliz... esse mundo é o meu mundo! O mundo da minoria na verdade, um mundo cheio de preconceitos, mas e daí? Eu gosto disso! Desafios! Eu desafio o mundo inteiro para buscar a felicidade, e minha felicidade é aqui, nos braços de um outro homem!"

- Eu já sei o que eu quero da minha vida! - Disse Harry.

- As vezes é preciso tomar uma atitude para as pessoas acordarem... - Colin interrompeu o beijo mas ainda mantinha os olhos fechados...ele não queria esquecer daquele momento nunca mais.

- Quem disse que eu quero acordar? - Harry sorria, emanava um sorriso puro, um sorriso lindo um sorriso único...

- Eu quero te possuir Harry... - Colin não sabia se podia, mas ele queria tanto, sempre fora seu sonho possuir o menino que sobreviveu.

- A hora que você quiser... - Harry deu uma piscadela para Colin, deixando o outro a loucura.

- E eu, vou ficar velando? - Disse Rony interrompendo todo o clima dos dois.

- Haaa tadinho! - Brincou Colin. - Por mim você pode entrar na brincadeira...

- Por que vocês estão olhando para mim. - Brincou Harry. - Haaa... Tudo bem... Dessa vez eu deixo você brincar também Rony. Mas só porque você é meu melhor amigo!

Parecia até mágica... De uma hora para outra todo o clima de tensão que estava no ar havia se transformado num clima alegre e descontraído.

Mas Harry não sabia o que fazer nem como fazer. Nesse assunto ele era completamente inexperiente, sua única relação sexual fora praticamente um estrupo e ele não precisou fazer nada. Ele quase agradeceu quando Rony começou a conduzi-lo tirando sua camisa.

Na verdade Rony era totalmente desajeitado, Harry conseguia sentir as mãos tremulas do ruivo ao toca-lo a região do peitoral... Mãos tremulas na verdade, mas também eram mãos quentes, mãos que excitavam e faziam levantar cada pelo do corpo de Harry.

- Eu quero que você sinta meu gosto Potter! - Rony estava mudado, ele estava completamente diferente... O ruivo nunca tinha chamado Harry pelo seu segundo nome e nunca olhara para ele com um olhar como aquele... um olhar diferente, de sedução.

Harry nem quis dizer nada, ele nem sabia o que dizer, as palavras de seu melhor amigo haviam hipnotizado o garoto. Harry foi direto para o corpo de Rony envolvendo-lhe num abraço caloroso e longo, muito longo.

As mãos tremulas de Rony conduziam as mãos de Harry ensinando-lhe o caminho mais prazeroso, em pouco tempo as duas mãos de Harry já estavam estrategicamente posicionadas na região do membro de Rony. Um pequeno volume sobre a calça jeans do ruivo havia se formado e Harry percebera isso.

Fora como Harry sempre sonhou... Sentir aquele membro rígido e quente mesmo que por dentro da calça era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo para ele... Mas ele queria mais, ele queria muito mais... Harry começou a descer o zíper da calça do garoto revelando a cor de sua peça mais íntima: Uma cueca vermelha, daquelas que se enxergava do outro lado da rua, com um leãozinho desenhado bem em cima da região do membro.... Que bonitinho! Pensava Harry, este é o meu Roniquinho!

Rony ficou vermelho quando percebeu que Harry havia reparado na sua peça mais íntima e como uma atitude de reprovação ou de desejo ele retirou logo sua cueca deixando a vista seu membro já ereto... Um membro relativamente grande, mas não tão grande quanto o do Malfoy pensou Harry, com uma cabeça num tom rosa bastante escuro, quase um vermelho.

Que membro quente... Que membro delicioso, pensou Harry. Só que ele estava com medo, ele não sabia o porque mas ele estava com medo de se arrepender depois... Não era insegurança, definitivamente não era... Insegurança era diferente de medo e Harry sabia muito bem diferenciar os dois... Ele tinha que ter coragem e ir até o fim! Ele queria Rony, disso ele tinha certeza, mas alguma coisa o estava travando... "Não existe coragem se medo" Harry havia ouvido essa frase em algum filme que ele havia assistido na casa dos Dursley, mas ele não sabia qual era...

Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Era agora ou nunca, ele tinha que ter coragem... Aos poucos ele foi aproximando seus lábios salientes no membro de Rony até dar o "bote" e abocanhar tudo de uma vez... Era uma sensação esquisita sentir algo quente e sólido dentro de sua boca, porém era uma sensação bastante prazerosa.

Harry não havia percebido o quão prazeroso era sentir um membro dentro de sua boca na sua primeira vez, com Malfoy, talvez fosse pelo medo que ele estava sentindo naquela hora, ou talvez fosse porque Malfoy não chegava aos pés de Rony...

- Mais Harry! Mais!! - Harry chegava a ficar espantado com a voracidade dos gritos do ruivo.

- Xilênxio Rony. - Harry não conseguia falar direito por estar com sua boca "ocupada".

Rony estremeceu, parecia que ele estava delirando... Ele fazia a mesma cara que Malfoy fez ao estar prestes a gozar na boca de Harry... Harry sentia a transpiração do ruivo descendo pelo seu corpo e chegando até os pelos da região do ventre inferior de Rony... O gosto do membro misturado com o salgado da transpiração e com o odor masculino faziam com que Harry fosse as nuvens e voltasse em poucos segundos. Em pouco tempo Rony delirou e liberou todo o seu líquido dentro de Harry.

Até então Harry não sabia qual era o gosto do gozo... Tantas pessoas o descreviam de maneiras tão diferentes. Salgado, doce, amargo... Nem depois de provar ele soube descrever com precisão tal gosto, ele só sabia que era delicioso e quente, capaz de esquentar todo o corpo em poucos segundos.

- Você é uma delícia Rony! - Já saciado, Rony deitou no chão e fechou os olhos... Como era bom estar junto da pessoa que ama. Era totalmente notável a felicidade estampada no rosto de Rony.

Mas quem estava completamente apreensivo e nem um pouco saciado era Colin, o garoto olhava para Harry como quem estava tentando dizer "E eu? Como é que eu fico?" Mas uma coisa era certa: Ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava nervoso.

- E você Colin? - Falou Harry. - O que está esperando?

De repente a alegria tomou conta do rosto de Colin. Ele nem sabia o que dizer... Em pensar que segundos antes ele estava em duvida se Harry ainda o queria.... Que insegurança boba! Era lógico que Harry ainda o queria!

- Tire a roupa para mim Harry... - Este era o maior sonho de Colin. Ver o menino que sobreviveu tirando a roupa para ele era o sonho dele desde o dia em que viu Harry pela primeira vez.

Não. - Harry sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Colin. - Você que vai tirar a minha roupa.

Colin abriu um sorriso de satisfação mas logo entrou no "jogo" e disfarçou dando um olhar malicioso para Harry. Suas mãos foram direto para a cintura de Harry, passeando pelo abdome do garoto a acariciando a face dele... Que boca perfeita ele tinha... que olho perfeito ele tinha... Que face perfeita.......... Colin não agüentou, ele tinha que beijar aquela boca reluzente já espera do beijo.

Não tinha como descrever um beijo como aquele.... Simplesmente perfeito! Mas se tinha uma coisa que foi capaz de superar o beijo foi sentir as mãos firmes de Colin pressionando as nádegas de Harry... Que delícia... Que prazer... Que perfeição!

Harry ficou surpreso quando viu Colin, um garoto menor que ele, tomar a atitude e tirar sua blusa... Colin parecia querer desmaiar quando viu o físico de Harry, um físico não muito forte, simplesmente perfeito...

As mãos de Colin não obedeciam mais os seus comandos.... elas simplesmente tinham vontade própria, e a vontade delas era percorrer todo o corpo de Harry, desde o peito até as pernas finas de Harry.

Quem iria imaginar que um menino como Harry, aparentemente magricela e quase desnutrido poderia revelar aquilo tudo... Um corpo simplesmente perfeito! Deduziu Colin após "analisar" todo o corpo do garoto.

- Eu quero possuir você Harry. - Disse Colin vorazmente. - Eu não estou agüentando mais!

- Eu sou seu...

Colin não estava mais agüentando o joguinho, ele estava....morrendo de vontade de saciar seus desejos rapidamente para depois ficar deitado horas no chão olhando a face de seu amado.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso! - Colin arrancou a calça de Harry quase que de uma só vez... Agora sim podia-se ver quase todas as curvas do corpo de Harry, inclusive o volume imenso do membro rígido e ereto do garoto, mesmo que por cima da cueca.

- Espere! - Harry pausou Colin, que já estava quase retirando sua cueca. - Essa você ira tirar com a boca.

Colin obedeceu... Na verdade era exatamente isso que ele queria. Chegar o mais perto possível daquele membro pulsante...Daquele membro que parecia ser delicioso.

A cada centímetro de pano que sumia da cintura de Harry, mais excitado os dois garotos ficavam. Em poucos segundos Harry estava completamente nu e visivelmente excitado.

Só que... Colin parecia estar chorando... Ele estava caído no chão chorando como criança... Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Num segundo ele estava alegre, sorridente e pronto para invadi-lo, e agora ele estava no chão cercado por dor e sofrimento...

- O que aconteceu com você, meu bem? - Harry deitou junto de Colin e começou a fita-lo.

- Harry.... Me desculpa... por favor... - Colin ainda soluçava, ele parecia envergonhado.

- O que Colin... Fala... Você não tem que pedir desculpas.

- Eu queria tanto ter você Harry....

- Eu também te quero Colin. - Disse Harry. - O que está acontecendo com você?

Colin não respondeu, ele apenas olhou para Harry se levantou e caminhou para a saida.

- Você não vai sair daqui! - Disse Harry tampando a passagem.

- Você não manda em mim! - Colin não mais olhava nos olhos de Harry.

- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não falar o que está acontecendo! - Porque será que Colin não queria mais Harry? Será que ele havia desistido de ficar com o garoto? Naquele momento uma lágrima brotou na face de Harry... Quanta dor, quanta insegurança Harry estava sentindo naquele momento...

- Harry, me desculpe mas infelizmente não deu. - Colin tomou coragem para contar tudo. - Sei lá... Talvez eu estava muito nervoso... Não sei o que aconteceu... Estava tudo ocorrendo tão bem... de repente... Você entende Harry?

- É claro meu amor! - Que alívio! Pelo menos Colin ainda queria Harry. - Oportunidades não faltarão.

N/A: Quero agradecer ao Lucas Sasdelli. Ele teve uma excelente idéia junto a mim que mudou completamente a história dessa Fic... Brigadão Sasdelli! ; )

**Cap. 5 - Perdoa-me**

Mais uma noite de amor entre os grifinorianos, dessa vez era no vestiário de quadribol... Já havia se tornado freqüente esses "encontros secretos" desde que Harry ficara sabendo da "verdade".

Harry definitivamente não queria mais voltar para a sua vida heterossexual. Era gostoso sentir prazer e dar prazer a quem ele gostava, principalmente sabendo que se tratavam de amigos dele, pessoas em que ele poderia confiar os seus maiores segredos.

Mulheres também poderiam dar prazer e confiar segredos, mas... era diferente... Mulheres eram diferentes, pensavam diferente e por mais legais que fossem nunca poderiam entender tudo o que se passava na cabeça de um homem... O homem sim entendia um outro homem... Um pensamento como este poderia ser considerado machista, mas, para Harry, este era o certo.

Ele havia descoberto isso ao longo dos seus quase dois anos de convivência com Mione. Por mais ami que ela fosse ela nunca fora capaz de superar Rony, o melhor amigo de Harry.

Colin também não ficava para traz, em diversas situações ele se mostrava mais maduro do que o próprio Rony... Definitivamente ele se mostrava ser o oposto do que Harry pensou que fosse... Harry nem gostava de pensar muito no assunto, mas na verdade ele preferia estar na cama com Colin do que com Rony, seu amigo desde que o encontrou no Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Em algumas madrugadas de insônia Harry at começava a pensar em sua vida, e ao longo de seus pensamentos sempre acabava parando no mesmo ponto: O amor. Será que Harry realmente amava algum garoto?

Nos primeiros dias de insônia ele até achava que sim... Ele achava que tinha encontrado sua Alma Gêmea, o rapaz com quem ele sonhara em viver o resto de sua vida... Mas depois, pensando melhor ele mudou de idéia... Qual rapaz era este? Rony ou Colin? Na verdade Harry não amava nenhum dos dois, ele apenas gostava de curtir com os dois novas sensações, zoar e experimentar esse mundo novo em que eles haviam embarcado... Se por algum motivo isso acabasse um dia ele não iria nem lamentar, quanto menos chorar... Fora um momento bom em sua vida que simplesmente acabou.

Momento este que naquela exata hora ele estava curtindo com Colin, em pleno vestiário de quadribol em torno das duas da manhã...

- Harry, como eu era bobo... - Colin e Harry estavam deitados numa espécie de colchão improvisado feito pelos dois na noite passada.

- Do que é que você esta falando Colin?

- Quando eu chorei e jurei que nunca mais iria te ver. - Colin tinha uma voz estranhamente mansa e meiga. - Aquele dia em que eu...eu... - Ele vez um sinal com a cabeça como se estivesse falando "você-sabe!" - aquele dia em que eu... - Ao ver que Harry não entendera o sinal ele resolveu falar claramente com uma voz um pouco mais alterada. - Aquele dia em que eu falhei!

- Haa... - Respondeu Harry como se tivesse acabado de entender o comentário. - Você achou que eu não iria gostar de você só porque aconteceu aquilo...

- É... Agora nós falamos sobre isso rindo, mas você não sabe como eu fiquei mal, principalmente quando eu vi a cara de deboche do Rony.

- Em falar no Rony. - Perguntou Harry com um ar de preocupação. - Onde será que ele se meteu?

- Eu acho que quando ele ficou sabendo que nós havíamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui ele ficou com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Coitadinho do meu Roniquinho. - Brincou Harry.

- Coitadinho mesmo! - Colin tinha um ar de ironia em suas palavras. - Daí ele foi desabafar com o Draquinho Malfoy... Só ele é capaz de consola-lo...

Harry não achou graça.

- Eu já falei para você não falar o nome dele aqui Colin.

- Ha.. qual é... Ta com ciúmes Harry? - Colin ainda estava brincando enquanto falava, parecia que ele não havia entendido que ao tocar o nome de Malfoy na conversa o assunto havia se tornado sério e indesejável.

- Você sabe muito bem o que ele fez comigo não sabe Colin? - Harry tinha um ar sério. - E eu não estou brincando... Eu estou falando sério quando digo que não quero ouvir o nome dele. Entendeu?

- Aham... - Colin perdera toda a ironia em seu rosto. - Mais eu acho que já esta na hora de você superar isso! Cara, quantas vezes ele já te pediu desculpas...

- Eu não aceito as desculpas dele. - Harry disse num tom de quem já estava dando o assunto por encerrado... Ele sabia que as desculpas de Malfoy eram sinceras, mas ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de perdoa-lo.

- Você sabe muito bem que ele até parou de andar com o pessoal da Sonserina... Ele nem amigos tem mais...

- O problema é dele...

- O perdão é um dos mais nobres sentimentos Humano...

- E o problema é de quem?!

- É seu, meu... É de todo mundo!

Harry iria dizer um tremendo palavrão, mas ao invés disso apenas juntou sua roupa e disse:

- PRONTO! TCHAU! SATISFEITO? - E depois foi embora deixando Colin falando sozinho.

O dia seguinte amanheceu turbulento, a chuva forte não parava de cair nos terrenos de Hogwarts dando impressão que o mundo estava acabando tamanho era o barulho das grossas gotas de água encontrando com as pedras que cobriam o castelo. O céu estava negro, dava impressão de um crepúsculo escuro, porém o dia estava apenas começando e Harry não sabia o que poderia lhe aguardar mais tarde.

Harry se vestiu, quando desceu Colin e Rony já estavam esperando o garoto.

- Bom dia... - Rony parecia ter acordado com um ótimo humor, ao contrário de Harry. Realmente Malfoy deve ter te deixado bastante feliz ontem a noite, pensou Harry.

- Dia... - Harry não estava olhando nos rostos nem de Colin nem de Rony. Ele não estava muito bem com nenhum dos dois, "se eles gostam tanto assim do Malfoy por que não me abandonam e vão ficar com ele?" Pensou Harry.

Rony entreolhou Colin como se os dois já esperassem essa reação de Harry. Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita até o final do café da manhã.

Dois horários com Snape e um com Lockart deixava qualquer um que já estivesse com um péssimo humor pior ainda. Quando o almoço chegou Harry achou que teria um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, isso até Hermione descer as escadarias em direção aos garotos no Salão Principal com uma cara de tremendo desespero.

- HARRY! RONY - Os gritos de Hermione ecoaram por todo o salão atraindo a atenção de cada um dos presentes.

- Calma Mione... - Disse Rony num sussurro.

- Voc...Cês... - Mione respirou e tentou se concentrar por alguns segundos antes de continuar. - Hagrid foi preso e esta indo direto para Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos.

Nem Harry nem Rony falaram por alguns segundos. Harry percebeu que Rony estava olhando para ele, procurando o seu olhar, mas Harry não conseguia mais olhar para ninguém... Se Hagrid fora preso era porque realmente fora provado que ele era o autor de todos os ataques que Hogwarts estava sofrendo...

- Como você soube disso? - Perguntou Harry com mais calma.

- Eu fui lá hoje antes da aula... Dumbledore estava lá.... Ele me falou tudo... - Harry já iria perguntar porque ela não falou antes, mas depois ele lembrou que não havia encontrado Mione o dia inteiro, ela não havia ido em nenhuma aula e nem tomado café da manhã. Hermione estava ficando tão distante de Harry... Não, na verdade Harry que estava se distanciando de Mione.

- Eu fui na cabana de Hagrid e encontrei isso escrito provavelmente as pressas. - Mione tirou um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado. Harry pode notar que era a letra de Hagrid apesar de estar completamente disforme e tremula.

_Harry, Mione, Rony. Eu sei que vocês vão vir aqui e vão querer saber a verdade... então vou lhes dar uma dica: Se querem saber da verdade sigam as aranhas._

- Hagrid é simplesmente louco... - Harry, Rony e Mione seguiram as aranhas... Como já era temido elas iam direto para floresta proibida. Eles adentraram a mata como nunca fizeram antes, uma mata fechada e escura, quase não se conseguia ver a própria palma da mão nos pontos em que a Lua era escondida pelos grossos e altos galhos das arvores centenárias da floresta... E lá, quase que no coração da mata estava escondido o que Hagrid descreveu como quem lhes contaria a verdade: Uma aranha gigante que fora criada pelo garoto nos tempos em que ele freqüentara Hogwarts... Essa aranha havia lhes dito tudo, toda a verdade, mas também havia prometido matar os garotos que por sorte conseguiram sair vivos.

- Essa foi por muito pouco. - Harry precisava parar por um segundo para descansar, eles haviam acabado de sair da floresta e agora estavam na cabana de Hagrid. - Tem água na cabana?

- Acho que não tem não, cara! - Disse Rony mostrando a jarra vazia que servia como uma espécie de filtro. - Mas eu não sei como Hagrid foi capaz de fazer isso com agente! - Rony respirou profundamente, ele também não estava 100% recuperado da aventura. - Digo, o que foi que nós descobrimos indo lá?

- Uma coisa muito importante. - Disse Mione pensativa. - Que Hagrid é inocente...

- É... realmente... - Concordou Harry. - Aquele tal de Riddle deve ter pegado o cara errado.

Os garotos não falaram mais. Havia um som de passos que provavelmente vinham para a cabana.

- Escondam-se... rápido! - Disse Harry pegando a capa de invisibilidade.

A porta se abriu... Dois vultos entraram, um homem pequeno seguido de outro um pouco maior... Harry conhecia os dois, ele tinha certeza!... Um era Colin, o outro era Malfoy.

- Harry! Eu sei que você está aí! - Disse Colin em voz alta. - Eu sei que você está escondido em algum lugar... Eu preciso falar com você...

Ninguém respondeu...

- Eu não vou embora... Vou continuar aqui o tempo que for preciso! - Colin arrastou uma cadeira e sentou, Malfoy continuou em pé com uma aparência de visível nervosismo.

Colin parecia estar sendo bastante sincero... Por um momento Harry hesitou, mas depois retirou a capa do seu corpo revelando os três garotos.

- O que foi Colin? - Harry falava friamente.

- Preciso conversar com você...

- Então fala.... Eu estou aqui...

- Você tem certeza que eu posso falar?

Harry entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer... Com certeza era algo sobre a sua relação secreta com ele, e Mione decididamente não precisava saber de nada... Mas Harry decidiu por estender o jogo um pouco mais adiante, ele sabia que Colin preferiria ficar calado ao ter que contar de sua vida intima a Mione e decididamente Harry também queria que ele ficasse calado, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir o que Malfoy e Colin tinham a dizer.

- Por que você não poderia falar?

Colin não respondeu de imediato, ele analisou cada pessoa que estava na sala... Olhou para Harry, para Rony, para Draco e por fim olhou para Mione e disse:

- Eu iria preferir se você, Mione, não escutasse...

- Por que não?! - Retrucou Mione indignada.

Colin não respondeu, mas continuou encarando Mione face-a-face.

- Eu acho melhor você nos deixar sozinhos Mione... - Disse Harry cedendo aos olhares de Rony que o olhava como se quisesse dizer "Você tem que escutar o que eles tem a falar" . - Tome! Pode levar a capa de invisibilidade.

- Não, eu não vou embora. - Mione parecia levemente indignada e tinha uma feição em seu rosto desafiadora e resmungava palavras de xingamento junto de frases como "Quem vai me tirar daqui?" ou "Quem esse Colin acha que é?"

- Mione - Harry estava completamente calmo. - Nós lhe contaremos tudo no dormitório...

- Não vou sair daqui... Eu pensava que vocês fossem meus amigos...

- Nós somos...

- Nós éramos. - Interrompeu Rony já visivelmente alterado... - Agente não precisava dizer na sua cara mas já que você está insistindo tanto... De uns tempos para cá você está completamente chata! Você só fica falando em livros e cobrando coisas que agente não pode fazer... Se você não percebeu nós estamos tentando nos afastar de você, só que... só que... Nós temos dó de você! Por isso que nós não nos afastamos antes..

Mione não respondeu... Ficou olhando fixamente para os olhos de Rony, deu uma ligeira olhada para Colin e Draco para depois fitar Harry por alguns segundos... Harry não falou nada, ficou calado olhando para Mione, logo em seguida a garota fechou os olhos e uma lagrima brotou em sua face.

- Rony... - Esse foi a ultima palavra de Mione antes de sair chorando em direção ao castelo.

- Desculpa cara. - Disse Rony com uma cara de espanto. - Mas esse foi o único jeito de fazer Mione ir embora... Quando eu chegar no dormitório eu peço desculpas para ela...

- Duvido que ela vai aceitar... - Disse Harry. - Ela deve estar brigada comigo também...

- Que nada... Ela esta uma fera comigo...

- Hem, hem - Tossiu Colin em sinal para os garotos se calarem. - Eu acho melhor agente falar de coisas que interessam a todos nós...

- Pode começar... - Falou Harry.

Colin cutucou Malfoy e este que já estava completamente nervoso respirou tão profundamente que Harry teve a sensação de que todo o ar da cabana fora sugado por ele.

- Potter... Quero dizer... Harry. - Malfoy estava completamente tenso. - Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de me odiar... O que eu fiz com você foi simplesmente terrível... Eu sei o que você deve ter passado aquele dia... Eu senti a mesma coisa quando Snape fez comigo... Eu sei que mesmo se eu pedisse perdão você poderia não aceitar.. Se fosse eu no seu lugar eu não aceitaria... - Harry não acreditou mas teve uma leve impressão que caíra uma lágrima do olho do loiro, uma lágrima que logo foi enxugada pelas mãos completamente tremulas do rapaz. - Mas Harry, você é imensamente melhor do que eu... Eu não conseguia admitir antes, acho que foi por isso que criei aquela nossa inimizade, mas você é melhor que eu na astúcia, na valentia e tem... um coração imensamente melhor que o meu... - Agora Malfoy não conseguia mais esconder as lagrimas furtivas que já haviam encharcado todo o rosto o rapaz. - Por ser melhor que eu que eu espero que você tome uma decisão diferente da minha... - Malfoy parou por um instante e depois disse: - Perdoa-me...

Não era uma decisão fácil... Pela primeira vez Harry conseguiu ver a verdade nos olhos do garoto e teve pena dele... Ele estava imensamente arrependido, Harry sabia disso... Mas será que ele merecia o perdão do garoto?... Se Harry relembrasse como fora sua primeira vez com Malfoy, se relembrasse tudo que sentiu durante as investidas do loiro ele iria lembrar que sentira um sentimento esquisito, uma coisa esquisita porém boa, uma coisa que ele não sentira nem com Rony nem com Colin... Harry lembrava de ter por um instante desejado Malfoy mais que tudo... Um desejo que chegara a se confundir com amor... Um desejo que ele não havia sentido com ninguém.... Era isso! Porque Harry iria odiar alguém enquanto podia muito bem amar? O amor era incontável vezes melhor do que o ódio, então, se ele realmente podia amar, para que odiar?

A decisão mais difícil da vida de Harry em segundos havia se tornado óbvia.... Mas era lógico! A melhor sensação da vida de Harry fora sentida com Malfoy! Harry havia esquecido a parte boa que ele sentira na sala do prazer... Ele fora inundado pelo seu próprio preconceito e não pode admitir gostar de Malfoy, mas a coisa agora estava mudada, a cabeça de Harry não era a mesma... Ele estava apto a perdoa-lo deixando de lado o seu orgulho besta.

Harry olhou para Malfoy e viu o seu coração explodindo de ansiedade, ele estava suando frio a espera de uma resposta... Harry não sabia como iria dizer ao sonserino, tinha que ser um momento mágico, não apenas com um "Eu te perdôo" mas muito mais... Harry foi chegando próximo ao sonserino, sua face estava quase colada a face do homem que tanto odiou... Era esquisito estar tão próximo de quem sempre o recriminara, era esquisito estar tão próximo do seu arqui-rival, era esquisito mas era bom, muito bom... Harry já conseguia sentir a respiração descontrolada de Draco, o ar quente que o garoto exalava entrava direto para os pulmões de Harry e ele tinha a leve sensação de ter seu corpo esquentando a cada minuto. Mas não tinha mais o que esperar, a boca de Harry estava a menos de dois centímetros de Malfoy, ele conseguia reparar em falhas na pele do loiro que nunca havia reparado antes, e lógico, essas falhas deixava-o ainda mais perfeito... Que pele oleosa tinha aquele menino, que perfeição, os cabelos loiros, soltos, tampavam seus olhos deixando-o com um ar de ainda mais mistério...

Pronto... Harry sentiu alguma coisa bastante úmida e fina tocar-lhe nos lábios... Era o sonserino... Ele se entregou e beijou-lhe... Que sensação agradável era sentir os lábios de Draco abrindo e fechando por entre a boca de Harry... As duas línguas se encontrando e se explorando com uma delicadeza perfeita... Um beijo longo e sensual de dois homens inteiramente apaixonados...

- Draco... - Murmurou Harry um segundo depois do beijo encerrar-se. - Eu te perdôo... Não sei como não cheguei a essa conclusão antes...

- Eu te amo Harry... - Era muito esquisito ouvir isto da boca de Draco... Harry nunca pensara que um dia o sonserino pudesse ser tão doce assim.

- Eu não acredito, cara! - Harry havia esquecido completamente da presença de Colin e Rony naquele local. - Colin, me belisca para ver se eu não estou sonhando...

- Não, você não está, Rony! - Colin tinha um sorriso alegre e puro. - Bem... Mas o que vocês dois estão esperando?

- Q...Quê? - Respondeu Harry.

- Ora! Você acha que eu tive o trabalho de trazer o Draco aqui para nada? - Disse Colin. - Eu quero ver vocês dois em ação.

Todo mundo estava rindo, inclusive Harry cuja a alegria era eminente... Realmente Harry estava com total razão ao dizer que o amor era incontável vezes melhor que o ódio...

- Harry - Disse Draco. - Eu quero te dar o real prazer... Coisa que eu não pude dar naquela noite...

Harry não respondeu, apenas deu um selinho no seu amado e retirou a camisa...

- Então vamos ver quanto prazer você pode me dar. - O clima estava perfeito para uma noite de amor... Um ar de descontração e desejo pairava sobre a cabana abandonada de Hagrid.

Malfoy também não ficou para trás e tirou a sua camisa revelando um corpo suado e um pouco malhado ( Por mais bonito que fosse o corpo do sonserino não chegava aos pés do de Harry). Os sapatos do garoto foram arremessados para longe com um chute do mesmo... Ele não estava nem aí para seus objetos, Harry estava tomando toda a sua atenção. A calça do sonserino foi arrancada do corpo com uma brutalidade tremenda... Malfoy não se preocupava em esconder que queria acabar com tudo rápido... Ele estava muito excitado e qualquer segundo a mais era uma tortura, e isso fora visto ainda melhor quando o loiro ficou com apenas uma cueca samba-canção.

Harry, por sua vez não demorou a ficar nu, estimulado pela virilidade do sonserino estampada para quem quisesse ver....

- Tire essa cuequinha pois eu estou doido para ver o que é que está causando todo esse volume... - Ordenou Harry.

- Não... Você que vai tira-la. - Respondeu Draco com um olhar de provocação.

Harry obedeceu, foi tirando a cueca aos poucos e aos poucos foi revelando tudo de bom... Ele tomava cuidado para aproveitar o máximo que podia com as mãos enquanto tirava a cueca. Com a mão ele pôde sentir o membro rígido e bastante quente do sonserino... Lindo... simplesmente maravilhoso... Harry teve vontade de abocanha-lo mas ao pensar direito constatou que tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer...

- É agora MALFOY... Vamos ver se você consegue fazer melhor do que naquela vez... - Provocou Harry.

- Harry. - Falou Draco com meiguice. - Desde quando te vi pela primeira vez sabia que você era uma bicha!

Que!?? Harry estava esperando alguma frase romântica do sonserino... Malfoy parecia tão romântico e de repente... Por que será que ele havia dito isso?

Mas Draco pegou Harry distraído, enquanto ele não estava prestando muita atenção o sonserino enfiou todo o seu membro dentro de Harry, este pelo seu lado soltou um grito de dor... Suas pernas bambearam e ele sentiu o seu anus arder como nunca havia ardido antes.

- Você achou que eu teria dó de você POTTER! - Estava todo mundo assustado, tanto Harry como Colin e Rony. - Infelizmente eu não sei esperar... Eu gosto de ser objetivo...

Agora Harry tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiar Malfoy, mas... Não! Ele não odiava o sonserino... Na verdade a maneira diabólica com que Malfoy conduzia as coisas deixava Harry ainda mais excitado... Esse sexo brutal realmente era a cara de Malfoy e isso aumentava ainda mais o desejo de Harry.

- Se você acha que me derrubou com isso Malfoy, está muito enganado! - Harry enfim entrara no joguinho.

Maldita foi a hora em que Harry brincou com Malfoy... As investidas no anus já ardido e rasgado de Harry aumentaram cada vez mais rendendo a Malfoy gritos de prazer e a Harry gritos de dor...

Malfoy bombeava cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, chegava a sentir pena de Harry, mas ele não podia amolecer... Ele não sabia o porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas ele simplesmente fazia... Era uma sensação de poder, de controle total, e isso Malfoy adorava.

Mas a dor não durou muito e logo Harry já pode sentir as primeiras sensações de prazer que logo substituíram toda a dor... Agora Harry gritava numa altura que tinha certeza que se tivesse alguém acordado no castelo certamente iria ouvir...

- Vejo que você tem dado muito! - Vociferou Malfoy. - Seu anus não está tão durinho como era antes...

Harry suava... Ele sentia sua cabeça se encharcar e pingava água em seu rosto, mas ele não estava nem um quinto tão suado quanto Malfoy... Harry sentia o sonserino melar em suas pernas e em suas costas... Era extremamente excitante essa troca de fluidos entre os dois e principalmente o cheiro de homem que exalava no cômodo estreito.

Os movimentos de Malfoy se tornavam a cada segundo mais intensos e rápidos... Harry sentia a mão de Malfoy o segurar firmemente, tão firme que chegava a machucar... Harry sentiu que dentro do seu anus o membro de Malfoy havia se contraído e despejado um jato extremamente quente e excitante... Era o néctar do loiro que agora morava dentro de Harry...

Harry se deitou e ao lado dele, morto de cansaço, se deitou Malfoy, mas eles não puderam nem ao menos relaxar pois segundos depois Rony e Colin estavam gritando e batendo palma...

- Aee... Que gracinha! - Brincava Rony.

- Principalmente aquela parte: "Infelizmente eu não sei esperar... Eu gosto de ser objetivo..." - Colin tentava imitar a voz de Malfoy. - Que sexy! Você nunca falou desse jeito comigo Draquinho...

- Cale a boca Creevey! - Disse Malfoy alto para tentar se fazer ouvir no meio daquela zoeira.

- Bem, só que agora o Harry tem que tomar a decisão... - Disse Rony. - Ele tem que decidir.

De repente toda aquela zoeira havia acabado e o silêncio havia tomado conta da sala.

- Que decisão? - Perguntou Harry.

- É mesmo! - Lembrou Malfoy. - Agora que você já "experimentou" todos nós você tem que nos dizer com quem você realmente quer ficar...

- Como assim?

- É Harry. - Lembrou Colin. - Pense e responda: Com quem de nós você realmente quer ficar?

No inicio Harry hesitou, mas depois respondeu:

- Como assim? Eu quero ficar com todos vocês, hora!

**FIM!!!**

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com .

N/A: Esta planejado uma **continuação** para essa Fic: **"Segredos de um Quarto Ano"**. Ela deve vir ao ar nos próximos meses/semanas... Quanto mais **publicidade** a Fic render mais rápido sairá a continuação da mesma, por tanto, se você gostou ou não, não deixe de comentar pelo e-mail sackkcashotmail.com.

**BY SACK**


End file.
